The invention relates to a headlight adjustment apparatus for motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus which adjusts the beam angle of the headlights as a function of chassis load, i.e. the degree of spring compression.
Headlight beam adjustment systems of this general type are known, for example as described in DT-OS 25,20,357. It is a common characteristic of such systems that the overall adjustment mechanism remains fully functional at all times even when the headlights of the vehicle are not turned on, i.e. when it would be impossible to blind oncoming traffic with maladjusted headlights. It is a substantial disadvantage of the continuous functioning of the beam adjustment mechanism that movable parts of the system, especially the pressure sensitive modulators associated with the vehicle axles, are subjected to unnecessary wear and tear. Another disadvantage is that the pressure medium is being utilized at all times and must accordingly be replenished even though the headlights are not turned on. This necessary re-supplying becomes particularly disadvantageous if the source of pressure or vacuum must also supply other systems in the vehicle, for example the brakes, the steering and others.